After Forever and Ever
by Bark. Thy name is Kitty
Summary: Lord Sesshomaru,” she said again after he’d turned his head back to the sky. “Do you promise to always be here, for forever and ever?” she thought a moment. “And even after forever and ever? Oneshot —


**After Forever and Ever**

_**Summary:**_"Lord Sesshomaru," she said again after he'd turned his head back to the sky. "Do you promise to _always _be here, for forever and ever?" she thought a moment. "And even after forever and ever?"

_**Kitty:**_ I really like this one it's my favorite! Hehe : )

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the show Inuyasha, nor do I own Sesshomaru or Rin. Dang, I'm being proper all over the place! Haha.

_**Special Thanks**_ to Autumn Dragon, for proofing and making this oneshot MUCH better! Thanks girly, you're awesome!!!

_**Oneshot**__** —**_

Rin just couldn't run fast enough.

She knew the wolves were catching up to her and she needed to go faster, but the pains in her legs and, especially, in her stomach just wouldn't go away—and what was worse was that the wolves were getting way too close.

She shut her eyes as she fought back the tears that she knew were coming. She had to stay alive; Rin wanted to see that injured demon once more. His perfect face was stained in her mind and she knew she had to keep going until she collapsed—which, at that point, was a good possibility.

Soon, Rin realized that closing her eyes was not a very smart thing to do, for she stumbled over a rock and fell.

When her face hit the dirt she understood there was no hope. She would die there, alone; without the parents she missed dearly, and even without the beautiful demon she'd tried to help only days before.

Her life was over.

Just as one of the wolves was about to attack her, she lay motionless on the ground, her thoughts only belonging to the demon. The tears she'd been holding back fell freely as his cold, emotionless face lingered in her mind. Oh, how she wished she could see him again! Or at the very least, have known his name…

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin yelled as she sat up quickly from her slumber. Her eyes were wide with fear and the tears from her dream still came out flowingly. She desperately tried to catch her breath.

To her, it was no surprise that he was by her side within a mere second—she expected it.

He looked her over, wondering what had made her discontent and yell out his name. When he found that she was not harmed, Sesshomaru stood up acting like absolutely nothing had happened and turned to walk away.

Rin stood up very quickly, nearly causing herself to fall over. "Please wait, Lord Sesshomaru!" she said talking fast, as if without a breath.

But, he did not stop—instead he kept walking until he had reached the tree he'd been resting under, before the human's interruption. The Lord sat down and leaned back on the trunk.

At that moment, Rin could not believe how beautiful he looked there as his eyes looked up, toward the stars. She just could not get over how perfect he was. The fear from her dream nearly evaporated.

She trotted over to his left side and stood waiting. He gave her a quick glance and a small nod to acknowledge her. She bowed respectfully. Sitting down beside him, she stared at his face in the glimmering moonlight. She smiled, very pleased.

Then she remembered her dream and the smile faded, a look of uneasiness and pain replacing it.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she started in a very small voice. "I dreamt of the night I died." The human girl held her head in her hands and cried, "I can't get the images or the fear out of my mind." The dog demon heard a small sniffle, but his eyes did not leave the sky.

"I can't stop feeling scared, I want it to go away." Rin closed her eyes shut and hugged herself tightly. "What should I do, My Lord?" Her voice was laced with desperation and hope.

"Fear is a complete waste of time," he replied, coldly.

"But I—"

Sesshomaru interrupted her with a sigh. "There is nothing worth being afraid of as long as I'm here." Still, he did not look at her.

Rin felt her heartbeat quicken. "You mean I don't have to be scared?"

At this, he did turn to her, only with a stone cold expression. "Do not insult me, Rin," he snapped at her, his voice as cold as his features.

The little girl smiled, she could feel all of her fears start to melt away.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said again, after he'd turned his head back to the sky. "Do you promise to always be here, for forever and ever?" She paused, thinking a moment. "And even after forever and ever?" She had her hands on his lap and she leaned toward his face. Her eyes were filled with honest innocence.

Sesshomaru just pushed her head until she lay on his lap "Go to sleep, Rin," was all he said. His eyes never left the stars.

Rin nodded as a huge, truly happy smile on her face. She situated herself comfortably on his lap and then closed her sweet, chocolate brown eyes.

"Good night, My Lord," she wished, before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. Even if the nightmares came back, she knew that he'd be here for her; she knew that her Lord wasn't going anywhere.

Once the girl's breathing became even, indicating she was truly asleep, Sesshomaru let his gaze rest on her rather than the stars.

Slowly and carefully, he ran his long, clawed fingers through her soft, thick hair. His eyes were observant to her small, sleeping form.

—

Later that night, the Great Lord was still stroking her hair when he heard her stir.

"Forever and ever," she mumbled softly in her sleep.

The demon's cold eyes let out the tiniest bit of happiness and his lips twitched up slightly. He caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Even after forever and ever," he assured his sleeping ward.

Then, in a very slow movement, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I promise," he whispered again, before leaning back with a warm feeling.

Soon after that, the Great Lord Sesshomaru fell asleep too, with the girl's face molded in his hand and her love starting to warm his heart.

—

_**Kitty:**_ Hello strangers, how are ya? Please review and tell me what you thought! I'd really appreciate it. HAHAHAHAHA! WOW I don't even remember the last time I said appreciate, lol. That is hilarious! I must really want some feedback! Please review. PRETTY PLEASE…with a cherry on top! (hehe)


End file.
